Tell Us, How's your Love Life?
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: A series of one-shots following "Tell Us, What's your Type?" Follow Faberry from their first date, to after marriage and other things that Glee club, friends, family, and later on the public asks them to recount certain events that have happened.
1. Your First Date?

**AN: Due to the fact that Tell Us, What is your Type? Was such a hit, and there was a few suggestions of Rachel and Quinn acting out Rachel's little lie in the morning after. I figured, Eh, why not? So, here is a somewhat sequel of One-shots, following the couple through their life. Although I will be leading the time frame, feel free to comment and request a scenario for anything in between. And I'll try my best to dedicate a chapter to that one scenario. Not exactly prompt like, but I dunno. I only ask of you to make those requests short, like "I wanna see a Jealous Quinn!" Or "I want them to act out Rachel's lie" etc. Go ahead. And yes... Because there were a few number of people asking for Rachel's lie to be written, this will be rated M... But not this chapter. This chapter is just cute.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also am not a Jazz dancer, I am an _attempted_jazz dancer. So i apologize if I don't know any dance move names.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Your First Date?**

"H-How do I look?" Rachel asked her best friends as she stepped out of her bathroom to show them her outfit for the night.

Puck let out a low whistle "Damn Rae! You look fine!"

"Y-You think? I'm not over dressed or anything?" She asked as she peered at what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark red dress shirt that was tucked into gray slacks with the collar unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. She was also sporting a gold vest with lighter vertical lines buttoned together at the front, and a darker, more brown like shade at the back. The vest was tightened to show off her small waist as her hair was combed and left down in light curls.

"You look fine Rachel, and you're dressed perfectly for a Jazz Restaurant" Sam assured

"Which I still don't get why you're taking her there for." Puck said

Rachel lightly blushed "W-Well... I found out that she believes jazz music to be the most romantic genre and her favorite kind of food is Italian... So I searched for one and found that the closest one with the best reviews was out of Lima."

"NICE!" Puck and Sam said impressed

"Yes, I suppose it is." The girl said smiling, pleased to find that she did a good job. But then her smile faltered as she looked at herself over again "Are you two sure I'm dressed well enough?"

The two boys rolled their eyes "You look fine."

"I think I'll go put on a tie..." She said as she rummaged through her closet and pulled out a clean skinny white tie.

The two boys simply shook their heads with a chuckle

"Imagine what Quinn's like right now."

XoXoXoXoXo

"I can't decide on what to wear!" Quinn screeched panicking, picking and throwing things out of her closet and onto the bed that her two best friends were seated on

"Chillax Q." Santana sighed. The two had just gotten there a few minutes ago after receiving a phone call with a panicked friend yelling into the phone and in near tears. To say that Santana was a little annoyed would be putting her feelings about her best friend a bit too nicely

"I can't!" Quinn yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "She's gonna be coming to pick me up at 5:00, which is in an hour and I still haven't found anything!"

"Where did she say she was taking you?" The Latina asked

"She didn't say!"

"Okay..." Santana sighed "Did she tell what style to dress at the least?"

"She just said to dress nicely, but not too over the top" Quinn paused "And comfortably."

"What the hell?" Santana asked "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know!"

"You should wear that one cream white dress with gold trimmings at the top and bottom." Brittany suggested

Quinn's eyes widened in a manner of recognition as she ran back into her closet and searched for it. "Oh my gosh B! You're a genius!" She yelled from inside the closet.

Brittany just gave a smile "I know." as Santana gave her girlfriend an amused smile and a kiss on the cheek.

A knock came on the door as Quinn's mom came in "How are you girls?"

"Great!" Brittany smiled

"Wonderful, how's Quinnie doing?" Judy asked

"Well, she finally found an outfit to wear." Santana dragged

"Ooh! Which one?"

"The white one with gold trimming at the bottom and around her boobs!" Brittany exclaimed happily

"Oh! The sleeveless one?" Judy asked

Brittany nodded

"Ooh! That dress is just gorgeous, Quinnie! You should wear the darkish red lipstick and your red cardigan with it!"

"That'd be perfect! You're a genius mom!" Quinn yelled through her closet door

"Of course I am," Judy said cockily "I wasn't made Prom Queen for nothing."

XoXoXoXoXo

Rachel stood outside Quinn's house, fidgeting nervously. She had decided to take her corvette instead of her motorcycle due to the fact that it get cold and that it'd be safer to drive in a car at night instead of the bike. She tugged on the sleeves of her dark gray jacket and switched the bouquet of Gardenias, Tulips, and Carnations in her hands. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" A muffled voice yelled

So there she stood, fidgeting on her feet and tugging on her tie to make sure it's straighten. She glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in her hands, and decided that it'd be better to hide it behind her back, so she did just that, and at that moment the door opened and Rachel's breath was just taken away

"W-Wow." she breathed "You're gorgeous Quinn"

The blonde blushed while brushing her bangs off to the side "You're looking pretty amazing yourself."

Rachel smiled and then realized she had forgotten the flowers behind her back "O-Oh! U-Ummm... I-I got you..." She revealed the bouquet and held them in front of her "I got you some flowers."

Quinn's blush deepened as she gleefully accepted the flowers "Thank you, these are gorgeous."

"Move out of the way Quinnie! I want to see your date!" Judy said, lightly pushing her daughter out of the door way

Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn stumbled a little over to the side and looked at her mom in disbelief

Judy looked at Rachel from top to bottom "Oh Quinnie, she looks lovely."

Quinn grumbled "I know" as she handed her mom the flowers

Rachel smiled up at Judy "Thank you Mrs. Fabray, but you look lovely as well."

"Oh, call me Judy." Quinn's mom laughed "Now go run along and enjoy your date!" she said as she began to lightly push her daughter out of the door, then turned to Rachel "I want her home by 12!"

"Yes Ma'm" Rachel laughed

"And I want to hear all about the date when you get home!" Judy said to her daughter

Quinn rolled her eyes "Good-bye mom"

Rachel opened the passenger's door for her date as they waved good-bye to her mom.

By the time she had gotten into the car, the two were smiling at each other

"Hi" Rachel breathed out

"Hey" Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled back and started the car, causing Quinn to arch her eyebrow. The driver continued on with her business and was about to buckle her seat belt when she noticed Quinn not doing the same.

"What'd I do?" She asked, amused when she saw the arched brow

"I don't get a kiss?"

"Oh! How could I forget?" Rachel laughed as she leaned over the console to give her date their chaste greeting kiss.

Quinn was smiling as they pulled apart "Much better"

Rachel shook her head and chuckled "Now put on your seat belt"

"Yes ma'm"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Reservation for Berry?" Rachel asked the host as the sort of couple walked into the currently up-beat jazz filled restaurant with Quinn holding Rachel's arm.

"Right this way" The host smiled as he led them to their table "Here you are" he said, gesturing to a small, private-like booth and handed them their menus

"This is amazing Rachel, where did you find this place?" Quinn asked as they took a seat

"I happened to stumble across it while I was online." Rachel smoothly said _For hours every day searching for a good restaurant in this kind of setting._ She thought

"Hmm..." Quinn hummed with a small smirk.

The two continued on looking through the menu, lightly commenting on some food choices. Their waitress came by and asked them for their order, while checking out the short brunette.

"So I have Bruschetta for your appetizer, for drinks you'll have Ginger ale and Cherry Cream Italian soda, and for your main entrees, Vegan lasagna and Neapolitan ragu." their waitress asked, still looking at Rachel.

"That would be correct." Rachel smiled, not noticing the daggers that Quinn was shooting at the waitress

"Perfect" The waitress smiled while closing her notebook "And while you wait for your food and drinks to come out, feel free to get up and dance on the floor." she said, pointing over to the big dancing space occupied by a few people already.

"Oh, thank you." Rachel said, not noticing the space before

"No problem, hope to see you there." she said flirtatiously

"Actually," Quinn said getting up and walking over to Rachel's side (Of course, without bumping into the waitress discreetly at her shoulder) "We'll be going to dance _**together**_ now." She said, tugging on Rachel's arm while sending the waitress her the biggest HBIC smile/glare. Rachel seemed confused, but was giving Quinn an amused smile. "So we won't be seeing you, _**at all**_. Good bye" And with that, she strutted away towards the dance floor while pulling Rachel along with her.

Once they had reached the dance floor, Rachel began to chuckle

"What?" Quinn asked

"Nothing, it's just amusing how jealous you can be."

"The bitch was mooning all over you and obviously trying to get into your pants!" Quinn exclaimed

Rachel laughed as the music changed, becoming more smooth and sensual "Let her, because she won't be getting anywhere with me, let alone catch my attention."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow up, amused "And why is that?"

"Because you're the only one who has my full and utmost attention. And I think, well actually, I know that we're going somewhere in this relationship between the two of us."

Quinn hummed as she stepped closer to her shorter date "Do you know how to dance to this kind of music?"

Rachel simply smiled as wrapped a hand around and placed it on the small of Quinn's back, grabbed her other hand, and began to lead her in a basic Jazz step.

The two smiled as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, even as Rachel spun Quinn out and brought her back in, or lifted her up for a quick spin, or held her as she guided Quinn to lean back. By the time they finished, their main entree was already on their table and people were applauding them.

"Are you having fun?" Rachel asked once they were seated

"A lot of fun" Quinn chuckled

Rachel merely smiled "Wonderful"

"I don't think this date can be topped."

This caused Rachel to frown "I'm sure it can be." She hoped it could be, otherwise all of their other possible dates in the future would be pointless.

"I'm not sure, maybe you should take me out again so we can see." Quinn smirked

Realization dawned upon Rachel, causing her to grin widely "I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Better think fast, otherwise I might be busy that day."

"Oh, well in that case." Rachel laughed "Would you like to go out on another date with me next Friday night?"

Quinn smiled "I would love to."

* * *

**AN2: I'll be honest, I don't know if this was any good or not. Especially because I have absolutely no idea what goes on during a first date, so I felt that this was rather corny and what not. Anyways, the next chapter will be the important question is popped up. When did they become official! So yeah. :P Oh, and reminder, if any of you have any suggestions to a one-shot or scenario or emotions you'd like to see go ahead an post it. I'll try my best to write about them. But for now, keep it in between their first date and before they officially become a couple.  
**


	2. You Make Me Happy

**AN: Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? I must apologize for that, I had hit a major writer's block for one of my other stories back in November... And I have this horrible habit of giving up for a while if I can't continue something. Also... I had taken a trip to Italy over winter break... So...**

**Anyways! This is for LaurenKnight13! I hope it has met your expectation... I apologize if it doesn't. If you don't like it, please feel free to give me advice! This is, as always, un-beta-d :P  
**

**Prompt: "I'd like to see Finn flipping out about them going on a date, and Rachel being protective of Quinn when he tries to intimidate her or make her feel like she's not good enough for Rachel.**

**I'd like to see Quinn try to woo Rachel also... Like her plan a date before they start dating officially. Surely Rachel also wants to be wooed, she IS a woman too after all."**

**(The date will not be included in this chapter, but will be told in the next to help fill another prompt)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Update!: Thanks to SuperGleek18, I have found out that I made a HUGE mistake in this chapter! I had mentioned Baby-Gate in this chapter while in the Prequel I mentioned it had never happened! But no worries, I have fixed it! So for those who have read this previously, I apologize. For those reading it now... Lucky you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You Make Me Happy**

Rachel was sitting in class, drumming her fingers on her leg quickly as she stared at the clock attempting to make it go faster.

It wasn't working...

She huffed quietly, causing some loose hair in her face to go up.

When the bell had _**finally**_ rung after seemingly _**forever**_, Rachel quickly shoved her papers into the appropriate binder, followed by shoving said binder into her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and zipped out of her class in record timing. All with a smile on her face, which was still plastered upon her face as she ran down the hallway and to the other side of the school toward a class where one Quinn Fabray was located.

Meanwhile, said girl was still packing her papers and text books into her bag. By the time she had finished and walked out the door, Rachel was already waiting for her outside the door with a smile.

"How do you always manage to get to my class before I walk out the door?" the blonde cheerleader asked curiously as the they intertwined their hand's together

"Oh? Did I not tell you?" Rachel asked, looking shocked as they stopped in front of the blonde's locker

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked curiously with a smile

The short brunette glanced around suspiciously and leaned up to the cheerleader's ear. "I'm secretly a mutant, and I carry an x-gene that gives me super-speed. But remember, don't tell anyone. Otherwise I might be detained and put down." she whispered as she leaned back once more.

"I suppose I'll have to keep this a secret then." Quinn smirked as she closed her locker door

Rachel nodded "It's detrimental that you do so."

The cheerleader rolled her eyes "You're such a dork"

Rachel simply wrapped her arm's around the blonde's waist, bringing her closer "But I'm an _**awesome **_dork" she said, poking her own nose with hers

"No~" Quinn drawled out amusingly "You're a _**cute **_dork"

Rachel gasped indignantly, leaning back again "Quinn Fabray!" She harshly whispered, eyes gleaming jokingly "How dare you accuse me of something so treacherous? I am _**not**_ cute! If Noah and Sam ever heard you call me that, I will never hear the end of it!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, knowing that her love interest could care less about what the two boys thought of what they called each other. "Just shut up and kiss me already"

"Aren't we demanding?"

"That's right, and you better like it" Quinn smirked as she trailed her hands up Rachel's arms, grabbing her by the open zippers of her gray jacket, and jerking her closer

"I think it's already growing on me" Rachel smiled, closing the distance between their lips

"Good" Quinn smiled, leaning in for another chaste kiss

"Ugh... you two are disgusting." Santana groaned, her pinky linked with Brittany's

"Why thank you Santana" Rachel said plainly "You're being rather gracious with your opinion today."

"I do what I can to help the less fortunate" the Latina shrugged as she brushed the nails of her free hand off her chest

Brittany frowned "But San... Rachel eats more vegetables than you... How does she have less fortune than you?"

Quinn and Rachel glanced at each other in confusion

"Cuz she's not as awesome as me Brit" Santana simply explained as she led her girlfriend off to the cafeteria

The two girls that were left glanced at each other once more, silently agreeing to ignore what had just happened

"Walk you to lunch?" Rachel asked, offering her arm

"But you eat lunch with me" Quinn said wrapping her fingers around the shorter girl's arm

"Even better! I won't have to use my," Rachel coughed in her hand and said in a stage whisper after glancing around "...super-speed"

Quinn rolled her eyes as they stopped in front of the cafeteria "And you say you're not..." She glanced around and toned down her voice "..cute"

"It's because I'm not. Speaking of cute," Rachel began "I heard that there will be a circus a little ways out of town, and I know how you like watching those double trapeze acrobats and according to my research on this particular circus, these guys are most known for-."

"Actually Rachel," Quinn said nervously, sliding her hand down and grabbing the brunette's hand "I was thinking, maybe we can do something different?"

Brown, questioning eyes looked up at hazel ones. Silently telling her that she can continue speaking.

"W-Well, s-since you've been taking me out on our last 3 dates, a-and you've been very very wonderful to me Rachel. Especially since you take me out keeping everything I like in mind" Quinn spluttered out nervously, grabbing the girl's other hand with her own "You've made me feel special. Like I'm the most beautiful, smart, _**sexy**_, and wonderful girl in the whole world. And I appreciate it." she squeezed Rachel's hands and quickly glanced down the floor to gather herself. She looked back up into brown eyes, her own filled with nervousness and cheeks slightly red "B-But I want to show you that you're the most amazing, brilliant, bright, and _**cutest**_ girl in the world. S-So I was hoping if I could, maybe possibly, hopefully takeyououtonadatethisSaturda yinstead?

Rachel blinked in confusion, trying to decipher this alien language that spurted out of Quinn's mouth. When she had finally processed what was spoken, Quinn was already rambling

"O-Of course, y-you don't have to say yes..." Quinn began "W-We can continue on with you taking me out instead. N-Not that I don't like it. I love it. I-It's just I was hoping that I-I could-"

"Quinn," Rachel interrupted "I would _**love**_ to go on a date with you this Saturday"

"Really?" Quinn asked with hopeful eyes

"Of course!" Rachel beamed, wrapping her arms around Quinn and giving her a tight hug

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she returned the embrace "Thank you"

Rachel leaned back "I should be thanking _**you**_. Now, since you insist on eating atrocious cafeteria food, what would you like to have for lunch?

"A salad... and you _**know**_ how I am in the kitchen" Quinn said "I don't think my mom would enjoy having to clean up after me so early in the morning just because I want to pack myself lunch."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fix that" Rachel smiled mischievously

"Don't" Quinn said in a half serious tone, knowing what the broadway obsessed girl was up to

"Don't what?" The shorter girl asked innocently

"Don't wake up earlier just to pack me lunch," the taller one stated, even shaking a finger "You already do so much for me."

"Okay okay." Rachel sighed "But I'm still getting you lunch"

Quinn shook her head in surrender "Fine, go fetch"

"Arf" Rachel playfully barked, giving a quick kiss to the cheek and trotting away

Things have been going well for Quinn and Rachel. They've been out on 3 dates, soon 4, and are absolutely smitten with each other. Granted, they have not become exclusive yet, but everyone can tell that the two only have eyes for each other and won't even spare a second glance at anyone else.

Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around only to come face to face with an outraged Finn.

"You can't take Rachel out Quinn" He scowled

Well... Saying _**everyone**_ can tell might have been a bit of an exaggeration...

Quinn scowled as well "Get away Finnept!" she attempted to push the tall boy away, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he decided to take a step closer, getting _**way**_ into Quinn's personal space

"I'm being serious!" Finn yelled "You need to back off! Besides, Rachel's not even gay!"

Quinn scoffed at this. During their increasing time together, Quinn realized that Rachel is just as gay and obvious (if not more) as Kurt. The way she subtly keeps her distance, scoots away from or brushes guys off of her, and never with girls (Puck, Sam, and Kurt being the exceptions). The way she gets confused about "normal", "more-feminine" conversations, but understands what guys are talking about immediately. The obvious looks (that weren't before their first date), that Rachel gives when Quinn walks passed, ahead, or when cheering and doesn't give boys a second glance. The looks Rachel gives other girls when she thinks Quinn isn't around and is with her guy friends. The way she _**acts**_around her guy friends. It's a wonder as to how no one ever noticed it before.

"And even if she was," Finn continued "You would never make her happy! Think about it, you have her running around like a dog, doing this and doing that. She never did that before, she would always be telling us what to do!"

Quinn's eyes widened, was she really that demanding? Did Rachel lie about not minding it?

"And what about in the future huh? When we graduate, will you be able to get out of Lima like Rachel will? Not to mentioned you hooked up with Rachel's best friend! You're just a Lima loser! What are you going to do if Rachel wants a family huh?! You can't make Rachel ha-"

"Hudson! Get the hell away from Quinn!" Rachel yelled, getting in between the two by shoving Finn away by his chest

"Rachel?" Finn and Quinn asked at the same time. The former not even trying to suppress his smile, the latter attempting to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I was just talking with Quinn" Finn smiled

"Like hell you were," Rachel growled "I'm certain I told you to leave Quinn alone back when we all had a sleep over at my house!" She grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to kneel down so she could look down at him in the eyes. "So what the _**fuck**_ are you doing, making her cry huh?"

"I was just-"

"Just nothing!" She exclaimed, shoving him away from her and causing him to stumble and fall on his behind "Apologize to Quinn before I make you wish you had" She demanded

"S-Sorry Quinn" Finn stammered immediately

Rachel nodded her approval "Now stay the hell away from me and Quinn. And maybe I won't tell Noah and Sam about what just happened"

Finn scrambled away, stumbling as he did so

She turned around immediately, face softening as she reached up to caress Quinn's cheek. "Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's go to the auditorium..." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her to their usual lunch area

Upon arriving, Quinn popped a question the second the door closed behind them

"Why do you want to date me?" Quinn asked

"What?" Rachel asked in surprise

"I'm bossy, demanding, I get bitchy and moody when I'm on my period, I get jealous easily, I got hooked up with your best friend back in Sophomore year, I've grown up spoiled, and I'm really stubborn. I guess I'm just wondering why someone as wonderful as you wants to be with someone like me." Quinn said in a shaky voice as she wiped a tear "I don't have any good traits and even if I did get out of Lima, I can't make you happy and-" she was cut off when Rachel began to caress her cheek and softly hushed her

"Shh..." Rachel whispered "Quinn, I don't see what the problem is." She said with a disbelieving smile on her face, eyes filled with sadness to see the girl that she's smitten with so sad. "All these traits of yours you think aren't good, are traits that _**I**_ like. When you're bossy and demanding, it's your way of just asking for something you want and I am more than happy to give them to you because it consists of giving you more kisses. I know that when you're on your period, you're a little moody, but that's okay because I know that giving you cuddles makes you feel better." Quinn smiled at this, she didn't know that "And I think it's cute when you're jealous, even when I don't understand why you are. Of course I was a little sad when you and Noah had your relationship and okay, I'll admit that I was more than angry with Noah at the time and may have ignored him for a while, but that's fine. It's all in the past and it was before we decided to see each other." Rachel smiled as she wiped another fallen tear

"I know you're a little spoiled, but that's fine because I _**want **_to be able to spoil you with what I can. And sure, you can be stubborn at times, but you know I can be too." The blonde snorted in agreement "Quinn, you're wonderful and I don't understand why you think you're not, because it's hard to conceive that somebody like _**you**_ is with someone like _**me**_"

Quinn leaned back, looking at Rachel in disbelief

The brunette laughed as the mood lightened up between them "I'm serious! I get in trouble, heck sometimes I look for trouble! I hang out with Noah and Sam, enough said."

Quinn snorted once more

"I don't understand a lot of 'feminine' topics outside anatomy. I play games, read comics, do stupid things like play kick-the-can-"

"What's so stupid about that?" Quinn asked questioningly

"Noah, Sam, and I try to aim for each other's heads." Rachel stated simply

Quinn opened her mouth to voice out her thoughts, but Rachel cut her off before she could start

"The point is, there's more to you that just those few things about you Quinn. You're gonna get out of Lima, just like I am. And you're going to be the most happiest woman in the world." Rachel smiled

Quinn frowned "But I don't want to be the happiest woman in the world, because I want to make _**you**_ happy."

"But you already _**do**_," Rachel said, grabbing the blonde's hands with her own "Besides, I'm happiest when _**you're**_ happy" she squeezed her hands

Quinn had never smiled as wide as she did at that moment as tears fell down from her eyes

"You make me happy, whether you know it or not." Rachel sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned their foreheads together "And don't forget that." she whispered

"Never" Quinn said, closing her own eyes as they closed the distance between their lips

* * *

**AN2: So, yeah... Excuse me if the flipping out and the protectiveness wasn't good, but I tried my best. I give myself and A for Effort! Whoot! I won't take any more prompts for before the two girls become official. But I will take more after the next chapter. :) By the way, I will give totally give props to those who can; 1. Name the reference of Rachel's secret, 2. State why Brittany made that statement about vegetables, and 3. Name the song and Artist I had referred to with the title of chapter and at the end. I gave so many hints by the way, I'll be surprised if no one gets it...**


	3. Rachel's first date with Quinn?

**AN: Hello! Tam here! So on my profile it said that I would upload this tomorrow. But, I ended up finishing it earlier than expected. :P Lucky you guys right? Also, I must express how... surprisingly not that surprised that none of you were able to answer my 3 questions at the end of the last chapter. I was talking about it with my sister in law and we came to the conclusion that it would be a bit difficult. Anyways, I'll repeat the questions and tell the answers to the 3 questions which will be in parenthesis; ****1. Name the reference of Rachel's secret (X-Men), 2. State why Brittany made that statement about vegetables ("Opinion" sound and look like "Onion" which are vegetables, which you can safely assume Rachel eats more of than Santana does. And so Brittany thinks Rachel is more Fortunate than Santana in that aspect), and 3. Name the song and Artist I had referred to with the title of chapter and at the end (Happy by NeverShoutNever).**

**Anyways, this is for ****Pokemon Master Razit.**** I hope I made it to your expectation! Don't worry, the only thing you all have to do is keep guessing where Quinn took Rachel out until she says it.  
**

**Prompt: "Ok mine is that Sam and Puck catch Rachel and ask her about her first date with Quinn. Rachel is reluctant at first. But then she gets into telling about it.**

**Someone hears and tells Quinn. Quinn then reacts. I would like the it to focus on Rachel telling the story then Quinn's reaction. Good or Bad."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any other suggested material in here that are owned by another company.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Quinn takes Rachel Out**

"Hey, so guess what my friend told me Sam." Puck began as he and his blonde bro sauntered up to their shorter third and put their arms around her shoulder

"I don't know Puck, what did your friend tell you?" Sam asked

Rachel looked at them amused as the three of them walked off to where they usually eat lunch, which happened to be the bleachers on the football field. She usually spent her lunches with Quinn, but the two girls figured that they should still make time with their best friends separately during school. Lunch on Mondays and Thursdays seemed to be good enough. Bro nights and Girls nights were also placed into the two girl's schedule, but that's a whole other arrangement.

"My friend told me that he saw Rachel here on a date with Quinn more than a little ways out of Lima" Puck said

"Oh! I think I heard about it too!" Sam exclaimed "Their date seemed to be the last place I would expect Rachel to take Quinn though"

"Hmmm... I wonder why she took her out there?" Puck drawled out, peering over to his Jew-babe as they sat down at their usual spots with him seated next to Rachel and on her right, and Sam was seated one bench below on her left. There were a few other students sitting on the bleacher's, but they were very few and seated quite a bit away from the trio.

"Okay Okay" Rachel said "I get it, you guys caught me. Which had become very clear the moment the two of you began texting me a message per second on Saturday while I was occupied on my date with Quinn"

"I bet you were more that just occupied" Sam teased, earning a fist bump from Puck

"Also," Rachel continued while glaring at the boys "For your information, I did not take Quinn out, she was the one who took me out on a date."

"Oh this I gotta know." Puck stated, going so far as placing his head on his hand and leaning on his leg

"Yeah Rach, tell us everything!" Sam said excitedly as he leaned back to lay on his side

"Boys boys," Rachel gestured with her hands, slowly standing up as she leaned against the fence "As exciting as my love life is, we need to stop before we end up reciting a whole scene from Grease Lightning. Which, as you both know, I would have no qualms of doing so and would proceed to change the lyrics to fit into my situation. I also wouldn't be opposed to singing the whole duet as a solo"

"Yeah right," Puck snorted "I have no question about you singing but I don't believe that you can-"

"_Saturday Night, had me a blast"_ She began "_Saturday Night, Happened so fa-_Mmph_" _She wasn't able to finish due to the fact that there was currently a hand covering her mouth

"Okay Okay..." Puck sighed "Never again shall I question your musical abilities"

"Mhm..." Rachel nodded as she removed his hand "Now, if you will. I have a lunch to be consumed"

"Aw c'mon Rach. You gotta tell us everything!" Puck whined as the two brunettes sat back down

"Yeah! Share all the details man!" Sam added as the two boys continued pesturing her

Rachel sighed "Alright alright!" the boys both became quiet "As you both know, Quinn had asked me out on Wednesday when Finn had harassed her." Puck and Sam scowled at remembrance "Well, on Friday during lunch, I had inquired her for more details of our date"

_**FLASH-BACK to LAST FRIDAY**_- - - - - - -

Rachel and Quinn were both in the midst of a cuddling session in the auditorium, that consisted of giggles, cuddles, eskimo kisses, more cuddling, giggles, and two forgotten lunches (that Rachel insists is only one, but that Quinn may have some if she pleases).

"So are you going to tell me where we are going and what we will be doing on this date?" Rachel asked as she pulled back on one a chaste kiss.

"Mmn, No." Quinn simply answered as she leaned in for another

Rachel was now frowning when they pulled back "Why not?"

"Because you never told me whenever you took me out. So you'll just have to wait and see" the cheerleader smiled, kissing the brunette's nose and causing a smile to emerge on her face once again

"At least tell me what to wear?" The shorter girl requested

Quinn looked up in the corner of her eyes in thought "Well, you don't have to dress nicely." She commented, her eyes still looking at the top of her head. She even brought a finger to her chin as she thought of what would be appropriate to wear "Just wear whatever you want."

Rachel perked up "Anything?" She asked in excitement.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Besides your pajamas"

"Well that's a given" the brunette mumbled

"Then you can wear what you want"

Rachel took a moment of thought "Okay" she smiled

_**PRESENT**_- - - - - - -

"So that's why you decided to wear _**that**_ shirt" Puck exclaimed, remembering the brief moment he saw Rachel lay out her outfit for Saturday when he and Sam went to pick her up on Friday night for their bro-night

"We both thought that Quinn told you to wear something suited for the date, funny how you ended up picking _**that**_ shirt" Sam laughed

"I know! It was the most ironic coincidence!" Rachel exclaimed

"Quinn was probably shocked when she first saw you" Puck laughed

"Well actually" Rachel said

_**FLASH-BACK to SATURDAY **_- - - - - - -

"... I'm gonna kill Santana" Quinn stated the moment Rachel stepped out of her front door.

Rachel paused before she turned around to lock the door (both of her fathers were working that day, so she was home alone fortunately for Quinn) "Should I ask why?" she asked as she continued on her task

"Because she obviously told you where I was going to take you!" Quinn exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air

Rachel spun around and looked at the taller blonde in confusion "She did?"

"Obviously, if you're wearing that shirt" Quinn huffed

Rachel peered down at the shirt she was wearing and frowned "What does this shirt have to do with where you're taking me?"

"You don't have to play dumb anymore Rach." Quinn sighed "I just wanted the date to be a surprise, of course Santana would ruin everything."

"Quinnie, what in the world are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused "Santana didn't tell me anything. Actually, we haven't even had a 2 minute conversation since Thursday when she went all 'Lima Heights' on Finn."

A silent beat

"Really?" Quinn asked wearily

A nod

"So Santana, _**didn't**_ tell you anything?"

"No"

"And you wearing that shirt is, just a coincidence?"

Another nod

"You swear?"

"Scouts honor" Rachel even held up the scout's honor symbol

Quinn searched her date's face for any signs of lying. When she had deemed Rachel honesty true, she let out a small smile "Did you really use to be a girl scout?"

"Yup, I was a girl scout for a whole year. I also sold the most cookies." Rachel grinned

Quinn hummed as she leaned down to give Rachel their usual greetings kiss

"So, the date is related to the shirt I'm wearing right now?" Rachel asked with a devious grin

"What?" Quinn asked innocently as she took Rachel's hand and led her to the car "I don't know"

"It does! You even said so!" Rachel exclaimed

"I did not"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did sn- _**not**_!" Quinn stumbled over her words as Rachel bursted out laughing. The cheerleader grumbled as she pulled out of the driveway and went on with driving them to their destination

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked excitedly "How does it relate to my shirt? Are we going to the movies? I don't recall any movies of this nature coming out recently." A loud gasp "Is there some secret movie marathon of which I don't know about that you're taking me to?! Or-Or-Or maybe some convention?!" at this point, the short brunette was now bouncing in her seat in excitement, Quinn had to place a hand on her knee to calm her

"Rach..." Quinn said calmly, but with an amused smile as the previously excited girl came to a sudden stop "Calm down. You'll find out when we get there."

"Okay... I'm calm... I'm calm..." Rachel said slowly taking a deep breath. It was silent in the car for a while until another gasp was heard "Oh my goodness! I know where-"

"Rachel, shut up or I'm not giving you any more kisses" Quinn stated simply as she grabbed Rachel's hand to hold

Rachel didn't try to guess where they were going for the rest of the 1 hour drive

_**PRESENT**_- - - - - - -

"Dude... You're pretty whipped" Puck stated

Rachel merely smiled

"How were you able to stay quiet for the rest of the ride?" Sam asked

"Simple. I sang" Rachel shrugged

"Bet you didn't sing once you realized where she brought you" Sam teased

"Well... I didn't get a chance to be shocked out of singing at the time due to the fact that Quinn had blindfolded me" Rachel exclaimed

"Wanky" Puck wiggled his eyebrows

"It was glorious" Rachel exclaimed "When she untied the blindfolds and revealed the area of which our date would be taking place, I didn't know what to say, so I screamed. You two would know, we've all done once before when we all went to that huge gaming tournament"

The two nodded

"But then I was made speechless as she revealed the shirt she was wearing..."

_**FLASH-BACK to SATURDAY **_- - - - - - -

"Okay, are you ready?" Quinn asked in a nervous tone

Rachel squeezed the hands that were holding her own and nodded "Hurry up and take off the blindfold!" She laughed

Even though she couldn't see her, Rachel knew that the cheerleader had rolled her eyes

"Okay" Quinn said as she let go of the shorter girl's hands "Just... Hold on..." She said as she unzipped her jacket and moved around the brunette to untie the blind fold

Rachel let out a squeal the moment her eyes adjusted to the light. In front of her stood a Marvel Comics building with a small little Italian Cafe next door, which she adored because she loves Italian food. "Q-Quinn, th-this is-" she began as she turned around only to be stunned into speechlessness once more

Quinn fidgeted as she showed off the white t-shirt that proudly showed off "I Heart My Geek". She timidly glanced up through her long eyelashes "...Do you like it?"

Rachel was still speechless as thoughts of_ She is so freaking adorable _and _I am SOOOO in Love with her _raced through her head

"It's okay if you don't" she heard Quinn say nervously "I-I know that this is a bit fast, b-but I-I just thought that you might l-like it"

"Quinn," Rachel said gently taking the blonde's hands "I don't like it."

Quinn's face fell and was about to open her mouth until Rachel interrupted again

"I _**love **_it!" the brunette beamed as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and gave her a tight squeeze "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" She chanted jumping up and down a little "I've been meaning to come here, but I've never really had the chance to"

Quinn let out a wide smile "I'm glad you like it"

Rachel let out another squeal "We simply _**must**_ go through the whole store. Don't worry, I'll tell you about everything and anything you wish to know! I will do my best to answer any questions you may have." she smiled

"Thank you for your concerns," Quinn giggled then looked down at Rachel's shirt "So you really just randomly picked that shirt?"

Rachel looked down at her black t-shirt that was covered (besides the sleeves) with Marvel's superheros in color with the caption of "Marvel" across her chest with the superheros inside the word in black and white. Her shirt was also tucked into her dark boot cut jeans "Yes, well if I'm honest I had felt the need to wear this particular shirt because I haven't worn it in quite a while."

Quinn rolled her eyes "Let's go inside you dork"

_**PRESENT**_- - - - - - -

"Needless to say, we spent just about the entire day going through the whole store as I educated Quinn on the awesomeness of Marvel Comic Superheros" Rachel grinned

"And she actually had fun?" Sam asked in surprise

"Yes actually," Rachel nodded "She told me that she enjoys seeing me excited for something while we ate at the Cafe."

"Aww, isn't she just a sweet thing" Puck teased in a baby tone causing Sam to laugh

Rachel just smiled as she saw Quinn rising up on the bleachers and said in a quiet voice just so the boys could hear her "Yes, well I'm in love with that sweet thing." She quickly stood up and gave Quinn a kiss when the cheerleader reached them "Hey Beautiful"

Quinn blushed a little at the nickname "Hey Rach" she smiled, then nodded at the boys "Boys..."

"Hey Beautiful" the two teased while snickering

Quinn rolled her eyes at them and placed her hands on her hips "So I heard from a little bird that you were telling the boys about our date on Saturday" she said while arching an eyebrow at Rachel, who ducked her head in embarrassment

"I'm sorry, should I not have?" Rachel asked apologetically

"No, it's fine that you did." Quinn smiled which disappeared the moment she realized something "You didn't tell them about my reaction when I first picked you up though did you?" Her reaction was the only thing that she was embarrassed about. She could not believe how quick she was to jump to conclusions when Rachel had no clue as to where she was being taken to at the time.

"...Should I not have?" Rachel asked with an uncertain smile

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed

"What?" the brunette asked ducking her head and loosely covering it with her arms

"Why did you tell them that?!"

"It was part of the story!"

"You could have left that part out!"

"I really couldn't..."

"Yes you co- what's on your shirt?" Quinn asked noticing Rachel's black jacket zipping down a little to reveal a bit of what's written on her pink shirt.

Rachel blushed a little as she pulled her jacket together to hide what's on her shirt "It-It's suppose to be a surprise"

"... Show me" Quinn demanded

Rachel sighed and reluctantly zipped down the jacket and showed what was on her shirt, causing Quinn to gasp "I meant to surprise you tonight during your game"

"I love it!" Quinn squealed hugging Rachel, making her smile

The boys were confused about what was going on since they could not see the shirt

"Walk me to class?" Quinn asked as the bell rang

Rachel nodded and grabbed her things. She intertwined her hand with the blonde's and proceeded to walk with her down the bleacher's. When she reached the bottom she turned around and showed off her shirt causing her best friend's jaws to drop.

"Bye guys!" She smiled and turned back around to show her shirt off to the rest of the school, making Quinn smile wider than ever

That day, everyone found Rachel to be the captain and only member of "Team Quinn"

**AN2: So, I have been toying with this idea for a while, but should I lower the rating for this story and make a whole other side story for the "Sexcapades" between Quinn and Rachel? It would only be 3 chapters (Their first time, another of them being a bit more adventurous, and the third being them acting out Rachel's lie from the last chapter of "Tell us, What is your type?") Because I just realized that I'm more inclined to making these one shots more sweet and fluffy. And I'm not too motivated in making a bunch of sex scenes later. I might refer or suggest it, but that's about it... Again, there might just be 3 chapters of sex, should I just put them all in a different story?**


End file.
